Hot Summer Day
by tezsyhd
Summary: It's too hot to stay indoors today, so since there's no missions, Kiba decides to go visit Naruto. Hoping to spend some time with the one he's inlove with since they met, they decided to go skinny dipping together.


**This is a yaoi lemon of Kiba x Naruto aka boy on boy sex if you don't like please leave. If you're under 18 please don't read. I don't own Naruto this is purely fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Kiba's POV:**

This morning I woke up sweating intensely, I walked to my bedroom window to open it but only hot air came through, I quickly made my way to the bathroom to take a ice cold shower.

In the shower I thought of visiting Naruto since there was no missions today, after the shower I had a hard time finding something to wear.

On my way to Naruto's apartment wearing nothing but a tank-top and shorts, I found myself thinking of last summer when me and Naruto went skinny dipping outside of the village at a nearby river.

Just thinking of Naruto's sexy body was enough to make me hard, I quickly shook my head of all thoughts since this is the last place to be getting a boner.

After a long walk through the busy streets of konoha, I found myself at Naruto's apartment door. I reached out to knock on the door after a minute with no answer I knocked again, then I heard Naruto yelling inside "I'll be right there!"

Seconds later Naruto opened the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, I found myself staring intently at Naruto's perfectly sculpted body.

Ever since I met Naruto I always felt attracted to him, his gorgeous smile those innocent blue eyes. We've been best friends forever but I never got the courage to tell him i'm gay.

"Kiba?" Naruto said after seeing me, I quickly snapped out of it when I heard him. "Oh, hehe hey Naruto" I said looking him in the eyes, I couldn't help but glance down every now and then.

I could feel my boner pressing against my shorts, the thought of Naruto seeing it turned me on even more. "I just got out of the shower, what's up?"

The question shocked me as it reminded me that I haven't planned on what we could do. I quickly thought of last summer, and yet when I think back all I remember is seeing Naruto naked.

"Uhh, how about we go skinny dipping today?" I asked, quickly I felt overwhelmed with embarrassment when I saw the flustered face of Naruto as if the question spooked him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" I quickly added. "No, it's cool Kiba we could totally go! Just like last summer, right?" Naruto said with the biggest smile ever.

"Awesome!" I yelled, overcoming with joy. "I'll see you later at the usual spot, but first you should go take care of that." Naruto said still smiling as he closed the door in my face.

At first I was confused but quickly noticed the big tent in my shorts as I looked down, I felt my face go as red as the tattoos on my cheeks.

I scurried away while trying to hide my boner, pretty sure I got strange looks from a couple of girls on my way home, I curse myself for not being able to control my hormones.

When I got to my bedroom I quickly closed and locked the door, took off my shorts and boxers and sat down on my bed. Ever so gently I started jerking off thinking about Naruto.

I thought how good it must feel to have my dick enveloped by Naruto's mouth while he stares at me with his innocent blue eyes.

It wasn't long before I came all over my hand and shirt, I curse myself for not taking it off beforehand, I was in such a rush to jerk off.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself, after I went to the usual spot me and Naruto goes to swim wearing the same shorts but this time a plain t-shirt.

By the time I got to the river Naruto wasn't there yet, it was now in the middle of the day when it was the hottest, I couldn't take the heat anymore so I got undressed and went for a dip.

I got out on the other side of the river and lied down on the grass, I thought why not get my tan on while I wait. I shut my eyes feeling the hot breeze against my skin.

I couldn't help but think that I was finally going to see Naruto naked again, my mind was once again clouded by naughty thoughts of Naruto.

By the time Naruto showed up I was butt naked lying on the grass with a hard on on the other side of the river, I had no idea that he was here yet.

While my mind was in heaven, Naruto was getting dirty ideas as well, by seeing me naked and hard.

I opened my eyes to the sound of water splashing near me, I looked down my body towards the river and saw Naruto naked and crawling towards me.

I couldn't move, the sight alone was paralysing me, all I did was stare. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face, he was staring intently at my cock and for a second I thought I saw him lick his own lips.

Naruto got closer and closer, soon enough he was starting to slide his hands up my sides, when his head reached my cock he stopped and looked me in the eyes and said "I want to give you the best blowjob you've ever had!"

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but I couldn't help saying "I want you badly right now Naruto" he smiled and lowered his head toward the base of my cock.

Naruto held out his tongue and started licking my cock from the base to the very tip a couple of times before licking all around my cock. The sensation I felt was unbelievable.

Naruto started licking my balls and said "I love how you taste" That turned me on even more, I wanted to enter his beautiful mouth so bad it hurts, he saw the expression my face had and immediately understood my desire.

Naruto once again licked from the base to the very top and then enveloped my entire dick with the heat of his mouth, I couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

Naruto looked up at me and smiled with my cock still in his mouth, he started bobbing up and down slowly, every time he gets to the top he would lick around the head before going down again.

I felt him moving a hand over my flat stomach up to my mouth and placed two fingers on my lips, I was surprised but I knew what to do, I quickly took them in my mouth and licked them as much as possible.

Naruto withdrew his fingers from my mouth and positioned them at his butthole, he inserted one at a time prepping himself for later.

With Naruto's mouth still around my cock and seeing him prepping himself it almost pushed me over the edge, "Na-Naruto stop i'm gonna' cum" I said quickly.

Naruto stopped immediately and withdrew his mouth from my cock, he was staring at me with the sexiest face I've seen him give me a couple of times before.

"I love how you look at me when we're alone together, it's so hot!" I said. Naruto was blushing madly from that comment, then he moved closer and sat on my stomach. Positioning himself on my cock, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I started to slowly enter him inch by inch, when he reached the base of my cock Naruto said "I want you to take control of me, Kiba". I immediately took hold of Naruto and flipped us around, so he was lying on his back.

I asked if he was ready, he nodded, so I started to move. "Kiba you dominating me is so hot! " Naruto said. "You're so sexy Naruto" I said.

I started to go faster and faster when suddenly Naruto moaned very loudly "Ah right there, right there Kiba!" I was proud of myself for making Naruto feel so good, but I could do more.

I reached down and grasped Naruto's dick, he let out another loud moan as I continued to hit his prostate. I started to pump his dick with my left hand while supporting myself with my right hand.

"Don't stop, it feels so good!" Naruto moaned out. A few minutes later of non-stop pounding and pumping we both reached our limit, "I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said. "Together?" I asked

"Y-yeah!" Naruto answered. We both came yelling out loud "I'm cumming!"

I came inside Naruto filling his insides with buckets of cum. While Naruto came all over himself, my chest and his face was covered in semen.

I collapsed on top of Naruto, enjoying our afterglow I said "I love you Naruto, I always have, will you be my boyfriend?"

There was no reply, I turned my head to look at Naruto's face and he was crying.

I didn't know what else to say, so I waited.

I heard him laugh, I was confused. He said "Well it's about time!" I looked him in the eyes, relief washing over me, I smiled.

He kissed me.

"I love you too, Kiba"

The End


End file.
